The present invention relates generally to a waste separating device for use in a waste flow, such as from a garbage grinder.
Gardeners and others interested in organic gardening frequently maintain compost heaps into which vegetable waste is placed for decomposition to create an organic fertilizer, or compost. The use of the decomposed vegetable matter provides a rich growing medium for both edible and ornamental garden plants.
It is known that household garbage provides a rich source of compost material that is frequently used in compost heaps. Instead of being accumulated for use in a compost heap, however, household garbage is generally fed into a garbage grinder, or so called garbage disposal, for flushing into a sewage system.